The Drunken Butlers
by Elli-Dawn
Summary: Are you prepared for seven drunken butlers? They dance, they strip, they maybe even get a little angry. Life sure isn't boring when they get drunk. See Luke and Louis as the Emotional and moody drunk. Claude wants to kiss everyone and acts crazy. Zain can't stop laughing and being happy. Yu is clumsy. And Alberto comes up with stupid ideas. I might follow up with Drunken Princes.


The butlers from the various kingdoms were all gathered at Nobel Michael castle; they had just finished their annual butler meeting and were now chatting with one another. Zain suddenly stood up from his chair and looked around at all the butlers. "I'll go and get us something to drink. Anything in particular you all would like?"

All the butlers looked to be in thought until one spoke up. "Could we have some wine, please?" Everyone gasped as they focused their eyes on that particular butler. Jan noticed all eyes on him and laughed nervously. "I just felt like some wine, so..." Everyone was so used to being served all sorts of tea they never thought about asking for wine. They all thought about it and nodded their heads, agreeing with Jan. "Wine? Okay. I'll be back shortly with some of our finest quality wines." Zain left the room, the other butlers continued to talk amongst themselves until he came back.

Zain placed several different wine bottles out across the table along with wine glasses for the butlers. Everyone immediately took a glass and poured themselves a drink. Before long, all the wine bottles were empty, the butlers had indulged in the fine tasting wine maybe a bit to eagerly. Their faces had grown increasingly red, they just stared at one another, seemingly unable to do anything else. "

Whhhoooa!" Louis suddenly blurted out as the world around him was spinning. All the butlers slowly lost the ability to think and losing all self control as the wine overtook them. "Hehe... Hahaha!" Zain started laughing for no apparent reason which seemed to get on Jan's nerves as he suddenly stood up and hit the table with his hands. "Why are you laughing!? What's so funny!?" Jan shouted angrily scaring Luke who bolted from his chair and ran to a corner of the room.

"W-Whhhy..." He started to cry, "Why..Sniff...Are you soo scary..?" Jan looked at him and shook his head, "What a baby..." Claude then stood up and approached Jan. "Aww, you made him cry... Hehe..." Claude suddenly got closer to Jan and he glared at Claude. "You are cute, hehe..." Claude was now only inches away from Jan's face, he didn't know what was going on but he wasn't going to just back away. "Cute!? How dare you call me cute!?" Jan yelled and Luke could be heard sobbing even more from Jan's tone, while Zain burst out laughing; he thought Claude calling Jan cute was very amusing. "Whhhaaat!?" Jan yelled out disgusted from the fact Claude had just kissed him on the cheek unexpectedly. "Gross!" Jan furiously rubbed his cheek while giving Claude the death glare but Claude just giggled. "Haha!" Zain laughed as he pointed at Jan. "Your face, pffft! That was hilarious! Kiss him again Claude!" Claude laughed along with Zain while Jan scowled. "There will be no more kissing!" Jan exclaimed.

Louis then stood up. "Poor Luke! He's crying... All... Alone... In the corner..." Louis nearly started crying himself and ran over to Luke. "Ahhh!" Luke yelled, scaring Louis. "W-Whhat?" Louis started turning his head in all directions. "What is it? I don't...Sob... See anything..." Louis could barely keep himself together. "Y-You... Where did you come from?" Luke's lips quivered as he pointed at Louis. "Me..?" Louis pointed to himself and Luke nodded his head. "I came to see if you were alright." Luke calmed down as Louis comforted him but then Jan appeared behind Louis. "W-Whhat do you want..?" Luke stuttered as Jan looked at him. Louis immediately stood up and faced Jan. "You have scared poor Luke enough, leave him alone now!" Louis glared at Jan and he just laughed. "Haha, I'm sorry... I'll try to be less scary now." He said sarcastically and walked off. Louis looked back down at Luke and helped him stand up. "It's okay, don't let him get to you." Luke nodded his head as Louis smiled at him.

"Okay everyone! Let's all calm down now." Yu said as he stood up. He tried walking a few feet but immediately fell over. "Whoa!" He was dazed as he readjusted himself and tried to stand up again but found it nearly impossible to stay on his feet. "Ugggh..." Yu sat on the ground unable to move, all the other butlers even Luke and Louis couldn't contain their laughter as they watched Yu try again and again to walk but kept falling over his feet. Zain stood up to try help Yu but that was nearly impossible as he couldn't control his giggling, instead he stood infront of Yu in a fit of laughter. Yu looked up at Zain clearly not happy as he folded his arms and huffed. "It's not that funny..."

Alberto then spoke up. "Come on guys, I think we laughed at him enough now." Though he was still clearly trying to contain his own laughter. Alberto stood up to go help Yu but Claude got to him first. Claude offered his hand to Yu and he took it. "Thanks." Yu said as he held onto Claude for support. Yu then looked at Claude's face and didn't like the way he was looking at him. "Uh... Claude..?" Yu looked worried. "What?" Claude said as he inched closer to Yu's face. "W-Why are you looking at me like that?" Yu stuttered getting more freaked by the second. "Oh. No reason. I'm not sure why but I have this urge to kiss everyone. It's quite disturbing but I can't seem to stop." Claude said while grinning at Yu. Yu blinked a few times clearly disturbed by those words and the fact Claude is the one holding onto him. Claude brought his face closer to Yu's and he immediately shrieked and pushed Claude away from him and fell backwards but Alberto caught hold of him before he hit the floor.

Realizing Alberto had caught him, Yu let out a sigh of relief but that was short lived as Alberto picked him up and placed him atop of the table. "What? Why..." Alberto cut Yu off. "Just stay there. You can't stand anyways." Yu looked perplexed. "But... A table? Why would you put me on a table?" Yu was confused, he couldn't understand what Alberto was thinking. "A table is just as good as a bed. Lay there!" Alberto said as he made Yu lay on the table. Yu looked completely embarrassed he was being made to lay on a table but knew he couldn't do anything else as he would fall over if he got up. Yu sighed and just layed there facing away from the rest of the butlers. Yu inwardly hoped Claude would not try to approach him at all because he knew there would be no escape.

Zain chuckled from the fact Alberto had put Yu on the table, normally he would never allow such a thing but as he was so drunk he didn't care. Alberto then walked into the middle of the room and started moving oddly. "...Is he trying to dance..? Louis said unable to take his eyes off of Alberto. "I think so..." Luke said as he watched from the distance next to Louis both looked on keenly.

"Pfft! Those are dance moves! Haha." Jan laughed and walked up to Alberto. "I'll show you how to dance." Jan said and started pulling off some moves of his own. "No way! I'm the much better dancer!" Alberto said. Then suddenly Claude approached them causing both butlers to jump back a little as they didn't know what Claude was going to try. "Come on, I'm not that scary!" Claude huffed and then started to dance along with them. Zain also approached the butlers with a huge grin. "Haha, you all dance so funny! This will be much better with music." Zain said and left the room and came back with a stero and put on some dance music. Then outta nowhere he grabbed a pair of sunglasses and put them on. "Now I'm ready to dance!" Zain said grinning. The butlers just looked at him and shrugged their shoulders and started dancing to the music.

Luke and Louis went to sit at the table next to Yu as he laid there. Yu turned his head to see the four butlers dancing and couldn't help but laugh along with Luke and Louis, it was like watching a comedy show.

"I'm the better dancer!" Jan shouted looking determined to show them up. "I'm clearly the better dancer!" Alberto glared at Jan. Jan still looking determined suddenly stopped dancing as he looked on in shock at Alberto. "Hey! What do you think you are doing!?" Jan looked horrified as he watched Alberto take all his clothes off down to his boxers. Alberto crossed his arms and rocked his head back and forth like he was trying to act cool. "I told you I'm better. There's no way you would do something like this! And its much easier to dance out of that suit." Alberto smirked knowing he was irritating Jan. "Are you kidding me!? Stripping to boxers doesn't prove anything! Why wou-" Jan suddenly stopped short as he saw the other butlers. "Alberto that's a wonderful idea!" Zain sounded delighted as he also stripped to his boxers. "...Whoa, hang on now! Don't just go taking off your clothes!" Jan was mortified as he looked between Alberto and Zain. "You're right Alberto, this is much more comfortable." Zain pulled a few dance moves. "Yeah, I can really move now!"

Yu was now sitting up on the table he couldn't take his eyes off the butlers as they started to strip. "Haha, I never would have imagined Alberto of all people would strip like that!" Yu chuckled. Louis and Luke nodded their heads in agreement they too couldn't believe it. "And he even got Zain to strip. If Theo or Prince Roberto saw this they might never let them live it down." Louis said. "Yeah." Luke agreed.

Claude looked at Zain and Alberto, not wanting to be left out he also took off his clothes. "Don't think I'm going to be left out here!" Claude was now down to his boxers like Alberto and Zain. Jan's mouth hanged open, he couldn't believe what was happening. "Why!? Why are you all taking your clothes off!?" Jan yelled out in shock. "Why are you so surprised? It's a lot more comfortable like this." Alberto said. "Here, I'll show you." Alberto moved towards Jan and tried to take his clothes off. "H-Heey!" Jan slapped Alberto's hand off his clothes and pushed him away.

"D-Don't you dare touch me, let alone undress me!" Jan was nearly in a full rage after nearly freaking out from Alberto trying to undress him. "Fine, you don't know what you are missing out on." Alberto shrugged his shoulders while Claude and Zain were giggling from the exchange. Zain then turned the music on the stero even louder. "Come on, Let's get dancing!" Zain said and then really started moving to the beat and the others followed suit.

Meanwhile...

Two young ladies had come to Nobel Michael castle to pay Lord Michael a visit.

Elli bowed her head, "It's a pleasure to see you, Lord Michael." The lady next to her also bowed her head, "Yes, it's good to see you doing well." Julia said.

Lord Michael smiled kindly at the two young ladies. "The pleasure is all mine, being in the presence of two fine ladies such as you." Lord Michael laughed making the girls both blush. Theo suddenly spoke. "Honestly, must you hit on them like that..." Theo sighed. "Ho ho ho, just let an old man have some fun." Lord Michael said light-heartedly.

Theo suddenly seemed to have heard something as his head perked up, he looked to be concentrating. "Do you hear that...?" Theo asked. "Hmm..." Elli tried to listen for anything peculiar. "Oh! I hear it! It sounds like someone is playing music." Elli said and Julia nodded her head, "Yes, I hear it too. But why would there be music playing in the castle?" Julia looked puzzled.

Theo looked just as perplexed. "That's what I'd like to know. The butlers are all here for a meeting at the moment. There's no way Zain would allow for music, especially music as loud as that." Lord Michael started laughing. "Haha, who knows. He might shock you one of these days." Theo didn't quite understand what Lord Michael was talking about but decided to go check it out. "Wait! We'll come with you." Elli called out to Theo as he started walking off, he nodded his head and they all went along with Lord Michael to check the source of the noise.

They followed the noise all the way to the room the butlers were holding there meeting in. "Wait, so it is coming from the room the butlers are in?" Elli looked confused. "What on earth could they be doing in there..." Elli thought of different things that could be going on behind the door. "Oh, come on! Lets hurry and find out!" Julia said sounding excited. "If they are having a party, I want in on it!" Elli sighed at Julia but she was just as excited to see what was going on. "Okay, let's go in." Theo said and opened the door.

As soon as they opened the door they were met with the sight of the half-naked butlers dancing in the middle of the room. Elli's eyes opened wide and her mouth hung open. Elli couldn't believe what she was seeing. "What... Why!? What's wrong with them!?" Elli asked looking stunned but was unable to take her eyes off of them. "Mmm, they sure have nice bodies don't you think?" Julia said as she eyed off the three butlers bodies. Theo started laughing, he never imagined he'd walk in on a half-naked Zain, he could barely contain himself. "This is golden!" Theo then noticed all the empty wine bottles. "Bahaha! They are drunk! This is too good." Theo then got his phone out, Elli noticed and looked perplexed. "What are you going to do with that?" Theo started laughing evily. "Record them of course. I can use this later!" Theo said and ran off to record all the butlers on his phone.

"Wait!" Elli called out to him but he was to busy trying to record the drunken butlers while also keeping his distance. "We should stop him!" Elli said to Lord Michael and he just laughed, he seemed to be enjoying himself as much as Theo was. "Hohoho, don't worry about it let him have some fun." Lord Micheal started walking to sit at the table, leaving Elli stunned, "What..?" Elli said. "It's not every day we get entertainment like this. Let us enjoy it." Lord Michael said as he couldn't take his eyes off of Zain or those dancing around him. "Haha, he sure knows how to dance, if only I was 40 years younger I'd teach them all a thing or two." Elli didn't know what to do, she came to visit Lord Michael and instead she walks in on naked drunk butlers.

Elli then noticed Yu on the table. "Why..." Elli started but then shook her head, "No, I don't want to know..." Elli suddenly felt Julia place her hand on her shoulder. "Let's get closer I don't think they have noticed us yet." Julia whispered. "What!? You really want to get closer to them? but they are naked!" Elli protested but in fact she did want to get closer but was just shy. Julia giggled and started to drag Elli along. "Come on, let's get a closer look!"

Julia yelled out to everyone alerting them all to their presence. "Hello!" Julia yelled out and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at them. "Ohhh! Where did these two foxy ladies come from?" Claude said as he eyed them head to toe making Elli very uncomfortable. "He's looking at me!" Elli whispered to Julia as she freaked inside. "Isn't it great?" Julia said sounding amused. Elli sighed knowing Julia was far too interested in the butlers bodies.

The four butlers then approached the two young ladies and surrounded them making Elli nearly run out of the room. "Julia... I don't like being so close to three naked butlers..." Julia didn't even respond to Elli as she was way into what was happening around her. "Your bodies are even sexier up close..." Julia said as she admired their bodies, Elli also glanced around at their bodies and she couldn't help but find herself staring too.

"Like what you see?" Claude said as he noticed the girls eyeing them all of. "Don't get full of yourself, Claude! Of course they are looking at me!" Jan yelled as he tried to show off to the girls. "Pfft, why would they be looking at you. You are wearing clothes." Alberto laughed at Jan making him get very angry. "You don't know what you are talking about!" Jan huffed but then also started taking his clothes off. "Ahhh!" Elli shrieked as she was now surrounded by four naked butlers." Julia nudged Elli gently, "Hey, Elli. Pinch me, I think I must be dreaming." Elli pinched Julia and she yelped. "Nope, you aren't dreaming." Elli giggled and Julia looked even happier.

"See, now they'll like me better." Jan said as he stood there in only his boxers. Zain couldn't help but chuckle from his posture. "As if! Of course they'll like me better." Alberto said. "I'll just completely strip." Alberto tried to take his last article of clothing off causing Elli to scream and grab his hands. "N-No! Don't do that here!" Alberto looked stunned and stopped. "Okay..." Jan started laughing. "Bahaha, they don't even want to see your body maybe they wanna see mine." Jan smirked. Elli shook her head. "It's not that I don't want to see your bodies it's-" Elli quickly stopped herself, she couldn't believe the words that just slipped out of her mouth. Elli's face went a incredibly deep shade of red, "I-I didn't...Mean that!" Elli stuttered and everyone just burst out laughing. "How about looking at me?" Claude said and slowly inched towards Elli. Julia whispered into Elli's ear, "I think he wants you." Julia giggled and Elli didn't quite know how to react as she saw Claude approach. "You are quite cute you know that." Claude said as he inched his face closer to Elli's. "How about a kiss?" Claude winked and Elli's body started to shake. "No! No kiss!" Elli yelled out and started to run away but Claude chased her.

Alberto, Jan, Zain and Julia just laughed at the scene unfold before them. It was like watching a classic chase scene in a cartoon. "J-Juuuulia! Help me!" Elli cried out as she tried to get away from Claude. "I'm sorry, I don't think I'll be much help." Julia said teasingly. Yu suddenly yelled out, "Leave her alone Claude!" Yu said and jumped off the table but immediately fell flat on his face infront of Elli. Everyone gasped at Yu, a muffled voice could be heard as he raised his hand up. "I'm okay." Everyone sighed a breath of relief. Elli went to help him up. "You have to be careful, you shouldn't walk if you can't even stand." Elli said and Yu just looked at her making her uncomfortable. "Yu..?" Elli said. "Thanks for helping me. I'll thank you properly with a kiss." Yu said and moved to kiss her. Elli screamed and threw Yu to the ground and Yu yelped as he hit the ground. Elli ran off once again.

"Ouch... I only wanted a kiss..." Yu sighed looking dejected when he suddenly felt someone lifting him up. "Huh?" Yu noticed Claude was the one holding him and he screamed. "Ahhh! Someone help me!" Claude burst out in laughter. "Don't worry, I'm after the girls now. I wouldn't waste my time kissing you." Yu sighed in relief but was also very disturbed by those words. Claude helped Yu sit on a chair then continued to chase Elli.

Louis and Luke seemed to be in a world of their own while all of this was happening, talking amongst themselves.

"Luke..." Louis spoke while looking at Luke's hair. "Why do you wear your hair like that?" Luke touched his hair looking confused. "What do you mean?" Louis sighed and touched Luke's hair which made him fidget a little. "Just look at it. It spikes in all directions. What if you wanted a self portrait, how the heck do you expect anyone to draw it!?" Louis said as he continued to look at Luke's hair. Luke was a little taken aback from Louis comments about his hair and was unsure what to say. "But... I like my hair." Louis laughed. "Yeah I admit it does have its charms." Louis then sighed as he thought of something. "Oh, how's life with Keith?" Luke looked at Louis and rolled his eyes, "...Just like always. He always gets so angry at everything. Sometimes I just want to smack him up the head and tell him to shut up." Luke suddenly paused looking worried. "But, I'd know he'd kill me if I did something like that..." Louis chuckled lightly and rubbed his back. "It's okay, it's a feat you have even managed to live this long with him." Luke raised an eyebrow at Louis words. "Are you trying to comfort me here or scare me?" Louis just laughed. "Anyways, how goes life with Edward. Do you ever understand what he says." Louis looked to the ceiling as he thought about it. "Sometimes I do. Other times I just nod my head and smile and act like I do. I'm accustomed to most of his language but I swear he keeps learning new things to say and I just can't keep up." Luke laughed. "Pfft, haha. I'm surprised you can even understand him at all, that's amazing." Louis chuckled. "Yeah, it is..."

Claude continued to chase Elli he refused to let up till he got to kiss her. Theo could hardly hold his phone to record it as he was laughing too hard. Elli noticed Theo recording them and glared at him. "Theo, I'll get you for this!" Elli yelled as she ran but she was just about out of breath and so she stopped and Claude caught up to her. "Caught you!" Claude said sounding triumphant. "Eeek!" Elli screamed as Claude grabbed her and immediately inched closer to her face to kiss her.

"S-Stop!" Elli screamed and slapped Claude across the face. Everyone gasped in shock from her actions and Claude just laughed. "Heh, feisty aren't you. Well I like them hard to get." Claude smiled mischievously at Elli and tried again but this time Elli knocked him to the ground. "Whoooa!" Claude yelped as he hit the floor. "Hey! You didn't need to be so violent!" Claude pouted as he stood up and finally gave up on trying to kiss her. "Sheesh, where did she get all that strength from..." Claude sighed in defeat as he rubbed his arms from carpet burn and walked back over to the other butlers.

"Finally... He stopped chasing me." Elli sighed in relief as she tried to calm down from running around for so long. "I wouldn't have minded a kiss but not when you are drunk..." Elli looked at the floor sadly and walked back over to Julia.

Zain couldn't hold in his laughter at seeing Claude being beat up by a girl. "I can't believe you let her beat you like that!" Zain said teasingly. Claude kept silent and continued to pout as he looked away. "I wouldn't have let a girl beat me like that!" Jan boasted. "Me either!" Alberto said. Claude turned to look at them looking unhappy. "Shut up!" Claude shouted. "Whoa now, no need to get angry. Don't be sad be happy!" Zain said with a smile. "Yeah! Let's be happy!"Julia said as she was still thoroughly enjoying herself. Elli held her face in her hand and sighed, she knew why Julia was so happy. "Hey Elli, maybe we could get Luke and Louis to strip for us too." Julia said as she giggled. "Oh! We could totally undress Yu, he couldn't get away." Julia said while looking at Yu. Elli's eyes widened at her words and she also looked over to the still dressed butlers. "What? What do you think this is, a free strip show!?" Elli whispered to Julia. Julia bit her lip seductively as she looked around. "Mmm, maybe." Julia smiled at Elli. "Julia... You never cease to amaze me." Julia gave Elli the puppy dog eyes. "No! We will not. Besides even though we could strip Yu, Louis and Luke wouldn't be so easy." Elli shocked herself with her words, once again she let her words slip. Julia laughed at seeing Elli in complete shock once again. "Julia... Stop doing this to me." Elli huffed.

Looking around, Elli noticed Alberto was missing from the group. "Where's did he go?" Elli said then noticed him walking towards the balcony and ran after him. "Hey Alberto, where are you going?" Alberto noticed her behind him and stopped. "I was going to try climbing the castle. I have always wanted to climb a castle." Elli gasped at those words and grabbed his hand. "N-no! You shall not climb the castle." Alberto looked confused, "Why not?" Elli couldn't believe how drunk he must have been to not even know how dangerous this is. "Because, you might get yourself killed!" Elli exclaimed hoping he'd listen. "Hmm, I guess so. Okay I'll stop if you let me kiss you." Elli was completely taken aback by what he said, she couldn't believe her options. "Really, your promise?" Elli asked. Alberto nodded his head. "Yes, of course." Elli sighed, "Okay, fine. Just one kiss."

In the distance the others were listening in and Claude couldn't believe what was going on. "No way. Alberto tries to climb a castle and he gets a kiss! Why didn't I think of that!" Claude kicked himself for letting Alberto get the one up on him.

Alberto inched in and gave Elli a quick kiss on the lips. "Yes! I did it!" Alberto said and ran back over to the group leaving Elli in shock. "What!? That was all done on purpose!?" Elli looked upset but she actually quite enjoyed it.

Alberto looked very happy, "See Claude, that's how you kiss a girl." Alberto began teasing Claude. "You think you are so smart! What if she said no. Would you have really climbed the castle?" Claude exclaimed. Alberto thought about it for a moment before replying. "Hmm, Yeah. I have always wanted to climb a castle." Claude sighed. "You really are stupid..." Claude mumbled to himself.

Lord Michael and Theo continued to watch all while laughing, they hadn't been so amused for a very long time. Lord Michael called out to Theo and he ran over to him. "What is it?" Theo asked. "Have you recorded everything so far?" Lord Michael asked and Theo nodded his head. "Yes, of course. I couldn't pass this up. I can use this on Zain later." Theo smiled mischievously and Lord Michael laughed. "Good, good. Make a copy for me later." Theo looked at him perplexed, "Why?" Lord Michael looked at him and smiled. "To watch in private for my own entertainment of course." Theo laughed, he couldn't believe Lord Michael wanted to keep rewatching something like this for his own entertainment. "Okay!"

Some time passed and Luke, Louis and Yu had fallen asleep with their heads on the table.

"Aww, they are so cute." Julia said as she looked at the three sleeping butlers. " We could strip them while they sleep you know." Elli gasped. "What, no way. I'd rather just let them sleep!" Julia just giggled. "I knew you'd say that." Elli shook her head. "Julia... Sometimes I don't know what goes on in your head." Julia looked at Elli and thought about it. "Oh, right now, naked butlers of course." Elli expected her to say that, "Of course. So am I... Wait, I didn't mean that!" Julia chuckled. "Of course you didn't." Elli bit her tongue, she knew she better be more careful with her words.

"What are you two cuties whispering about to yourselves, hmm?" Claude looked over at them curiously. Elli waved her hands wildly as she shook her head. "N-Nothing." She said shyly. "Oh, naked butlers." Julia said with a smile like she didn't have a care in the world. Elli looked at her and just rolled her eyes. "Oh really." Claude said sounding amused. "Shall we put on a show for you girls?" Julia nodded her head but Elli protested. "No we are good!" Elli said and whispered to Julia, "We can't just take advantage of them because they are drunk." Julia sighed and nodded her head, "Yeah, okay... I'll get them another time." Julia winked at Claude who looked at her puzzled. "Hands off Claude he's mine!" Elli said to Julia and she giggled. "Don't worry he's all yours." Elli puffed up her cheeks she knew Julia was messing with her. Elli really wanted to kiss Claude but not in his current state but she was really enjoying seeing his muscular body.

Elli suddenly thought of something as she looked at Zain. "Hey Zain, why are you wearing sunglasses in here?" Elli looked puzzled as she stared at his face. Zain giggled from her question and touched his glasses, "Because it makes me look ten times cooler, doesn't it?" Zain grinned at Elli. "Hmm, but how do you see in here? Isn't it difficult?" Zain just laughed, "Of course it's difficult to see but it's the price you pay to look this awesome." Zain struck a pose for the girls. "See, don't I look cool now?" Julia giggled and nodded her head and Elli couldn't help but smile herself. "I admit he looks incredibly sexy like that." Elli whispered to Julia and she nodded her head eagerly, "Very!"

The other three butlers started to get jealous. "Hey, that's not fair Zain! We want sunglasses too!" Alberto sounded like a little kid as he asked. "Yeah, where is ours!" Claude said and Jan nodded his head in agreement. They all started acting like little children. Zain just continued to strike poses while wearing his sunglasses and laughed at the other butlers. "Haha, I'm sorry but I only have this one pair and besides you wouldn't be able to pull off this look as good as I can." All the butlers began to pout. "Aww, now that's cute." Elli said to Julia as they watched the butlers sulk.

Theo approached Lord Michael again. "Hey, were did Zain get those glasses from? They are pretty stylish..." Lord Michael laughed, "I gave them to him awhile ago. He didn't want to accept them at first but I convinced him to take them." Theo looked surprised, "Really? I want a pair! This is the first time I seen him wear them though." Theo said as he watched Zain. "He has worn them a few times before when you weren't around but I never imagined he'd pull them out here. Seeing him dressed like that and in those glasses, it was worth it gifting him them." Lord Michael continued to laugh. Theo sighed at Lord Michael but was highly amused by the nights events.

Eventually the night grew very late and everyone was now fast asleep on the table and on the floor.

Elli was fast asleep when she felt someone gently shaking her and calling out her name. "Elli, wake up. Elli!" The voice was calling out to her and she woke up with a start. "Wha?" Elli bolted up and rubbed her eyes. Elli looked around and her eyes immediately widened from what she saw. "What... Why are you all...

N-N-Naked!?" Elli screamed as she saw all seven butlers surround her completely naked. "Come on, dance with us Elli!" Claude said as he grabbed her hand. "Yeah dance with us!" Louis said happily. "B-But... Your clothes!" Elli was freaking out she could barely keep her cool. "Pfft, clothes who needs them." Luke said with a laugh. "Yeah, we don't need clothes. It's much easier without them." Jan said also trying to get Elli to dance. "Dance with me, Elli. I'm the much better dancer." Alberto said as he but in between the other butlers. "No! She will dance with me! Claude exclaimed and looked at Elli, "Isn't that right, Elli?" Elli began to take a few steps back as she looked on in horror. "I-I don't know... You should all be wearing some clothes!" All the butlers started to laugh. "Admit it, you like us better this way." Zain said while smirking. Elli gulped she was at a loss. "Well... Uhh, you all definitely have quite amazingly built bodi- wait, no! Don't come near me!" Elli screamed as they all began to approach her. "We love you, Elli. Let's play!" They all said and grabbed onto her.

"Ahhhh!" Elli screamed as she suddenly woke up in shock. She was breathing heavily and sweating profusely from her dream. Elli looked relieved when she realized it was just a dream. "Wow... What a dream... It felt so realistic." Elli then noticed nearly all the butlers were sleeping around her, their half-naked bodies nearly touching her. "Ahh!" Elli screamed and jumped to her feet and bolted out of the room, leaving Julia and all the butlers as they slept in peace.

Theo later gave copies of the night that he recorded to all the princes and none of the butlers were able to live the night down, the princes wouldn't let them forget it. And Theo continued to tease Zain for a very long time. Zain couldn't believe he did something so ridiculous and more so that he even stripped while drunk. The butlers didn't dare go near a bottle of wine for a very long time.


End file.
